Mom Spaghetti
"Mom Spaghetti" by Marshall Mathers, also known by his stage names, Slick Shitty and M&M's. Mom Spaghetti "Look, if you had one pot, or one opportunity To eat all the spaghetti you ever wanted in one moment Would you capture it or just let it slip through your fork? Yo His palms are penne, knees meat, arms spaghetti Add meatballs to the spaghetti, mom's secret recipe He's nervous, but on the surface mom's spaghetti looks ready for meatballs but he eats all the spaghetti, he can choke down, the whole crowd goes spaghetti He opens his mouth, but spaghetti won't come out He's cooking now, everybody's cooking now The clock's run out, dinner is over, bloah! Snap back to spaghetti, spaghetti is gravity OP goes Rabbity, he choked He's so mad, but he won't give up that Spaghetti, no He won't have it , he knows spaghetti looks like little ropes It don't matter, it's dope He knows that, but he's broke He loves spaghetti he knows When he goes back to his mobile kitchen, that's when it's Back to spaghetti again, yo This whole rap's spaghetti He better grab spaghetti fast and hope he don't spill it Hook: You better lose yourself in the pasta, lasagna Spaghetti, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to eat This spaghetti only comes once in a lifetime yo (You better) Spaghetti is escaping, through his mouth that is gaping This spaghetti's mine for the taking Make me more, as we move toward a, new spaghetti order A normal meal is boring, but spaghetti's awesome Boil til it's softer, the water grows hotter He blows on it to cool it off a bit faster Coast to coast meals, he's known as spaghetti eater Lonely roads, spaghetti knows He's grown wheat from home, he's no farmer He goes home and barely knows how to boil water But hold your nose 'cause this sauce here has spoiled His hoes don't want him no more, his dinner's foiled They moved on to the next schmoe who cooks He nose dove and sold pasta So the cookbook has told and slams closed I suppose it's old spaghetti but it still tastes awesome Da da dum da dum da da No more games, I'ma change what you call spaghetti Tear this motherfreaking pot of pasta off the stove I was cooking in the beginning, the dinner's all ready It's been chewed up and spit out and still looks good But I kept cooking and stepped right into the next kitchen Best believe somebody's payin for this spaghetti All the pain inside amplified by spaghetti Cause I can't get by without spaghetti And I can't provide the right type of sauce for this spaghetti Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy spaghetti And it's no movie, there's no Chance of Meatballs, this is my spaghetti And these times are so soft, and my spaghetti's even softer Trying to cook and eat my spaghetti, plus Teeter totter caught up between being a farmer and a pasta cooker Baby mama drama's screaming spaghetti and There's not enough for me to wanna Share with her, another day without spaghetti Has gotten me to the point, I'm starving now I've got to formulate a recipe or end up straved and dead Spaghetti is my only motherfreaking option, lasagna's not Spaghetti, I love you, but this parmesan's got to go I cannot grow old eating my spaghetti cold So here I go it's my dish. Sauce fail me not, this may be the only spaghetti that I got You can make any spaghetti you set your mind to, man." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3HErOOaAfs